


读心

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	读心

金珉锡有一点读心术。不是那种拐弯抹角靠言行细节猜出心思的读心术，是直接能听到人当下心里在想的东西。  
对女孩子的告白从未失误过，贴心地能照顾到对方想要的一切。也因为这份贴心，当发现对方厌倦、犹豫着是否提出分手的时候，自己先当那个坏人，抱歉地说两个人不合适，然后一边看着一张仿佛伤心遗憾的面容，一边听着按捺不住雀跃的心声。  
连责备的想法都愧于萌生，因为他才是那个每日都藏着自己的秘密，假装与所有人无异的最大谎话精。  
然后疲于这种循环的金珉锡就只能抱着自己的秘密，选择孑然一身生活？  
如果没遇到朴灿烈，可能真的会是如上结局。  
朴灿烈虽然是个心声话唠，但因为不太会说话，说出来的却很少，更别说是撒谎了，他的大耳朵会直接通红，普通人都看得出来。所以只要他说出口的话，就一定会是内心所想的。  
就像两人认识的时候，一言不发地对视了很久。  
『哇……这人好可爱啊……多大了？外表看起来好小，但好像很成熟的样子。不知道有没有男朋友了……不对不对，应该是先想有没有女朋友……听女孩子们经常说喜欢这种类型的来着，不可能是单身了吧……我要不要问问？可还没认识就问是不是太奇怪了？还是先自我介绍比较好吧？诶，他怎么也盯着我那么久？我是不是有戏？……他眼睛真的好大好漂亮啊……不行不行，我要赶紧说话，不然这样盯着人太奇怪了……』  
“你……真好看……啊不是不是，就是……我是朴灿烈，你叫……”  
『唔……一定被当成奇怪的人了吧……』  
金珉锡看着这么个大块头的人，觉得心思细成这样还着实有些可爱呢。  
“金珉锡。你也很好看啊。还有……”可爱到让人想恶作剧一下呢，“我没女朋友，不过不介意有个男朋友呢。”  
“咦？……诶诶诶！！！”

现在的金珉锡偶尔会想，曾经的自己如果早早就跟恋人坦白秘密，也许就不会那样无疾而终了吧……好像也不是，毕竟不是谁都像朴灿烈这样坦率得有点傻的样子。这当然是夸他。  
大夏天的周末，就算偷得几分闲也只想窝在家里。朴灿烈因为想开空调躲进书房里关门玩游戏，金珉锡则觉得空调吹多了不好，窝在客厅沙发里抱着本书。  
金珉锡的常服居家服大多是大上两三号、朴灿烈都穿得下的衣服，夏天热的时候，在家就干脆当睡裙穿，下身只穿着短裤。最近又因为想看起来清凉些，漂了一头银色的头发，太阳下总是kirakira闪的。所以朴灿烈从书房出来倒杯水的时候，看到的就是顶着一头毛茸茸的银发，戴着黑框的阅读眼镜的金珉锡，把书放在盘着的腿上，露出来的两条肌肉紧实的小细腿白得让他晃眼的画面。他倒完水有些慌张地小跑回书房，匆忙关门甩出了“嘭！”的一声。  
大概又是出现了什么不想让自己知道的小想法了。金珉锡盯着书房门如此思考着。明明读心这东西没任何物理原理，可神奇的是距离远，有阻挡，也会听不见或者听不清，越强烈的想法声音也会越大。躲远远的关上门，确实是有用的。虽然会好奇朴灿烈有什么想藏起来的想法，可平时的金珉锡已经听到太多，总觉得就给他这份隐私是应当的尊……  
『好想做啊……』  
……重……重你个大头鬼啊！这臭小子只是害羞吧？！心声都大到这么远的距离隔着门都听得到了，还害羞个屁啊。  
『戴眼镜的珉锡好好看哦……像是穿着小裙子似的好可爱啊~如果让他穿女装，肯定不愿意的吧……他一定好适合猫耳猫爪的，如果先斩后奏网购了回来，会打死我的吧……可他每次呻吟的声音真的好像猫叫来着……不行不行，再继续想下去就……』  
“朴灿烈！过来！”  
被连名带姓地喊了，一定是有大事。朴灿烈手脚麻利地冲出房间，在人面前站稳，就差立正敬礼了。  
“坐下。”  
金珉锡把书放在茶几上，推推眼镜，拍拍旁边，等朴灿烈乖乖坐下后，直接转身跨坐在他腿上。  
“珉，珉，珉，珉锡……”  
『天呐，这张脸戴着眼镜近在咫尺的画面是要杀死我了吗……』  
“想做就做啊，大活人在这呢，你还要妄想什么？”  
“你，你，你……”  
『他听到了？！』  
“听到了。声音大得门都堵不住。”  
金珉锡一边数落着，一边摸索到居家裤已经被顶起来的那一小包位置，惩罚性地掐了一下。  
『痛……可是珉锡的手好舒服……』朴灿烈已经被迷得说不出话，也不用说话了。他知道自己想的什么都会被听到，抬起手将金珉锡鼻梁上的眼镜抬高一点。『想接吻……想唆珉锡的小舌头……』  
金珉锡顺着朴灿烈的心意，搂着他脖子的手臂收牢，歪着脑袋将嘴唇贴了上去。  
“珉锡……”  
“就不伸……你自己……唔……”  
感觉到舌头伸进来了，当然金珉锡本身也就没打算抵抗。可事事都轻松遂了他的愿，朴灿烈的鼻子还不得翘上天了。  
『珉锡的舌头是甜的……屁股也软软的……』  
正专注于用吻挑逗的金珉锡这才发现，朴灿烈的大手已经挑开衣服下摆钻进内裤里，巨大的手掌一抓就包住了一瓣屁股。  
『舌头伸出来嘛……珉锡，珉锡，舌头……嘛……』  
金珉锡一睁眼，果然对上一双有些哀怨的小眼神。朴灿烈这么可爱，不欺负他欺负谁呢？笑着轻咬了下朴灿烈的舌头，趁着他条件反射缩回去的时候，将自己的小舌头送进他口中。  
『呜呜呜呜呜珉锡最棒了，最好了~好可爱啊，被唆舌头的时候，珉锡的腰会抖呢……珉锡是不是也觉得好舒服……』  
像是为了印证朴灿烈的猜想一般，金珉锡在交缠的唇齿间发出一声难耐的喘息，来不及吞下的唾液也顺着下巴滴在衣服上。  
『哇……声音太性感了吧……简直瞬间硬邦邦……但是更想看他戴着眼镜帮我……』  
“……变态~”  
舌根都觉得酸麻，才终于将这一吻结束。嘴里是这么说来着，金珉锡却将眼镜重新在鼻梁上摆正，从沙发上下来，跪在地毯上，勾勾手指让朴灿烈自己坐出来点，从居家裤里掏出几乎已经膨胀到极限的事物。  
『啊啊啊啊啊，不会吧？真的吗……珉锡竟然……感觉他嘴唇一碰上我就会……那不是太逊了……』  
“我说可以之前不射的话，给你奖励。”  
『奖励想要射在眼镜上……』  
“喂！你先做到再想！”  
『唔……就只是想想都不行嘛……』  
朴灿烈整个人蒸得通红，完全害羞到用双手捂住脸的地步了，却还是从指缝里偷偷看着眼前的艳景。  
金珉锡张嘴含住顶端，又分开一点距离，抬手握住，一边有技巧的揉搓着，一边用舌头舔舐着茎身往下滑去。然后微微偏头，眼镜磕在还留着自己唾液痕迹的肉棒上，低头将一边囊带含进嘴里。  
『太、太、太、太、太色情了……我再看就要……可是不看又太可惜了……呜呜呜……我要努力挺住……』  
金珉锡抬眼就看见一双大手连手背都微红了，因为奋力的忍耐，指缝间的双眼都有些湿润了。看到朴灿烈都这么可怜了还努力想要奖励，金珉锡那条看不见的恶魔小尾巴晃得更愉悦了。  
重新对准顶端张开嘴，这次却不只是浅尝辄止的舔弄，而是将整个顶端吞进去，甚至小心翼翼地一点点加深。金珉锡的嘴巴有点小，其实不是很适合做这个，以前尝试过，觉得难度太高就放弃了。还未到一半的时候就觉得腮帮子撑的有点酸了，退出一点缓了缓，又一口吞至刚才最深的位置，再继续试探自己的极限。  
『呜哇……好烫……好舒服……珉锡这样认真的样子好man啊……』  
“唔！……”  
抵到了最深处，忍住了那一瞬的窒息感和干呕的冲动，立刻又连做了几次深喉。  
『呜哇啊啊啊啊……怎么办啊……还不可以吗……想要奖励啊……我要忍不住了……珉锡，珉锡~』  
“珉锡……给我奖励……好不好……”  
『然后我就会迅速硬起来，再把这个放进珉锡的身体里，将珉锡的小穴撑得满满的……』  
做爱时候，朴灿烈心里想的总比说出口的要露骨太多，这种性奋起来时候的心声，就会变成一种催化剂，引得金珉锡脑海里都会出现画面。  
“啊……闭嘴……可以了……”  
几乎刚将口中事物吐出，“了”字的音还没落地，黏稠的浊液就喷射出来，左半镜片和半张脸都没能幸免。金珉锡还微有些愣神的时候，朴灿烈就慌张地把纸巾盒拿出来开始给他擦拭。  
“对，对不起……”  
『珉锡很爱干净的啊……是不是要讨厌我了……呜……我要是多忍一会儿的话……』  
“没有觉得很讨厌啊。”金珉锡将已经被朴灿烈擦的差不多的眼镜摘下放在茶几上，自己抽了张纸把耳朵上沾到的一点擦去。“这本来不就是你想要的奖励吗？”  
“我……也就是想想……”朴灿烈撕开一包湿纸巾，抓过金珉锡的小手，搭在自己手掌上开始仔细擦拭，“你要问的话，我不会说这个的……”  
“那你会说什么？”  
“会……”『想看珉锡……』“你别听！这个也只是想想！……”『自己扩张……』“……你是不是已经听到了……”『亲自掰开屁股把我吞进去……』  
“嗯……而且声音超大的……”

两人回到卧室打开空调，各种体液濡湿的衣物全都留在了客厅。从床头柜里拿出的两样东西，安全套丢给朴灿烈，金珉锡挤了半管润滑剂在手掌上，将剩下的又扔回抽屉。转身背对着人，俯身提臀，做足了承欢的姿态，当着朴灿烈的面将润滑剂悉数抹在臀缝里。  
『天……我看到了什么……我真的不是妄想症没得治了又在做梦了吧……』  
金珉锡一边好笑地想着朴灿烈平时一个人的时候到底都妄想了些什么，一边试探地将中指送进去。  
『珉锡手好小……怎么连做这个都看起来好可爱呢……』  
手小这件事，金珉锡此刻知道得不能更清楚了。因为自己手指能达到的位置，远远不到平时朴灿烈给他做扩张时候，手指能进入的地方。当第二根手指进去的时候，体内的高温已经将润滑剂热熔，顺着手指的进出滴滴答答地落在床单上。  
『啊，刚才翻出来了一点……嫩粉色的……里面现在一定湿湿热热的……好想进去……』  
“不，不行……才两根……啊……别！……”  
『我记得还要再深一点的位置……』朴灿烈突然将自己的手指也送了进去，贴着金珉锡的两根手指开始寻找记忆里的那一点。『想让珉锡也舒服……先让他出来一次……是这里。』  
“啊！……别压那里！……”一直都只是在服务朴灿烈，被冷落了许久的金珉锡的分身，虽然早就在床单上糊了一片前列腺液，却始终没有要高潮的迹象。直到朴灿烈的手指准确地找到了只有他才能达到的那个位置。“嗯……啊！……”  
『珉锡射出来的时候真的太性感了吧……陷下去的腰窝真的好像猫咪一样呢……背肌紧绷的线条也好帅……屁股也好想咬一口……他喘着气将手指抽出来的画面……我滴妈呀……死而无憾了……』  
“专心点！……”  
『骂人都好帅……』  
“……”  
缓过让自己腿软的不应期，金珉锡跪起身跨坐在朴灿烈腰上，反手抓住不知何时又精神奕奕的肉棒，将自己的臀部凑过去，两只小手左右扒拉着分开臀瓣。朴灿烈很自觉地自己扶住对准，就看到金珉锡慢慢沉下身体，努力放松着条件反射收缩的括约肌，一节一节地往下吞吃。  
『小穴一松一紧的样子真的好像吃进去一样……天呐，怎么连后面吞吃的动作都能那么可爱……果然还是珉锡的身体里最舒服了……好热，好紧……如果不是已经射过一次。我现在肯定已经……』  
清晰地知道还没坐到底，可金珉锡感觉已经精疲力尽了。朴灿烈的心声就仿佛在对自己此刻的淫乱进行生动到不行的现场直播，撩得他腰都软了。  
“……下不去了……帮我……”  
朴灿烈也已经忍耐许久，抱着人的腰就直接往下一按。超级响亮“啪”的一声，两个人终于严丝合缝地贴在一起了。   
“啊……太深了……”被钉到最深处的感觉，舒爽的金珉锡有些手脚蜷缩，双手握拳撑在床上，仰起头呻吟出声。  
『后背骑乘果然好棒啊…… 后背太美了……顺着后颈线淌下来的汗水好想舔干净……』  
“你还有空想这些嘛！”将上身伏低，好方便抬起腰部，金珉锡扭头带着点愠色地瞪了眼朴灿烈，“专心想怎么干我啊！……呀！”  
立刻被朴灿烈托着臀部，微微抽出来的又狠狠往上一顶。两人互相配合着对方的节奏，在抽出时金珉锡会主动提臀，往下坐的时候也被会被朴灿烈扣着腰快速地捅到深处。  
『珉锡喜欢深的……抽出来太少的话他会自己抬起更高……插进去的时候抵着前面，蹭过前列腺的时候他会特别舒服……咬得超紧……』  
朴灿烈想的一点没错，比起温吞水的性交，他更喜欢冲动些的感觉。刚开始的时候，朴灿烈一是不了解怕伤到他，二是害羞而不敢冒进，温软的做爱方式让金珉锡觉得不够酣畅。直到某次被金珉锡按在床上喝止住一切动作，朴灿烈眼看着人趴在自己胸口，大开大合地用后穴吞吃自己的肉棒，当了一回人形按摩棒却让两人都达到了前所未有的快感，才终于开了窍。  
『想听珉锡大声叫出来……』  
金珉锡把下唇咬的更紧了，连刚才还泄出了点的呻吟也都吞下成闷哼声。  
『呜呜呜呜又被听到了……珉锡怎么那么坏心眼……』  
金珉锡停了动作，拍开抓在自己臀上的手，就着被插入的姿势转了个身，面对面地趴在朴灿烈身上，俯身贴着他的耳朵说：  
“表现好的话就叫给你听。在你耳边叫……”  
接下来的每一下都格外卖力，金珉锡犹嫌不足似的咬着朴灿烈的喉结，手伸到两人的交合处，时不时轻抚过没埋入自己体内的部分。  
“小咧咧，要加油呀~”  
朴灿烈本就被情热染红的脸又红了一分，下身竟是顺着金珉锡抬腰的瞬间，又多抽出一分，顶端抽出时发出拔瓶塞一般的轻响，再一鼓作气整根插入。  
“啊啊啊！……”  
一旦开口出声，后面的声音就更加肆无忌惮。金珉锡甚至故意侧头，嘴唇贴着朴灿烈的耳廓叫着床，叫的他这边耳朵都比另外一边红。  
『呜哇……刺激大发了……感觉好像要……』  
“……摸摸我前面……我也快……”  
『好幸福啊……我是不是前几辈子做的好事都算这辈子了，才能把珉锡这样抱在怀里啊……』  
“爱你……我好爱珉锡啊……”  
“我知道……”抬手按在朴灿烈的心口处，“早就听到耳朵起茧了。”  
金珉锡也在想说，如果没有遇到朴灿烈这样的小傻瓜，他的这辈子可怎么办呀……


End file.
